Beauty in the Breakdown
by GuessIt
Summary: iPod drabbles... 10 separate drabbles... well unless you want to put them in a disjointed timeline, sure whatever... : Read! T for language and allusions


**A/N: I was bored... And I saw someone elses shuffle. And I love Puck/Rachel... And like said, I was bored.**

**I cheated though because I fell asleep while writing the 7****th**** one, so I re-wrote the first part while listening to the song again from the beginning, but when I know what I'm writing I can type **_**really **_**fasts so... I may have been able to add a little more to that one than I first intended. Own the ideas, not the songs or the characters (except Puck... in my dreams... and what sweet dreams they are...)**

**Oh and I know the title alludes to me using Beauty in the Breakdown (Scene Aesthetics) the song but I thought that the name summarised everything... so the song **_**isn't **_**in it. But I love that song... man those boys are hot... I highly suggest you listen to them.**

I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

1. _Let it Rain- Jordin Sparks_

Rachel sat in the truck, staring out the window. She didn't exactly want to get out of the car. It was pouring down rain. Pouring to the point where she couldn't see out the window.

"You know," she turned to the person next to her who was speaking. "We don't have to go in, you know that right?"

Rachel shrugged at Puck. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

"No you won't." he said firmly. "You're going to take one look at Finn and Quinn and breakdown again."

With a small shrug she opened the door, her arms soaking instantly as it left the car. "It'll just look like it's raining."

Puck stared at her for a few moments and smiled. "You're a lot braver than I thought Berry."

She shook her head. "No, I just don't want to hold it back anymore. I'm over it Puck. I'm over everything."

And he understood exactly what she was talking about. Because he didn't either. So he grabbed her arm and pulled her straight back into the car.

2. _Shimmy-Shimmy-Go-Go- Short Stack_

The music poured over them and Puck just stared across the kitchen to Rachel. Her hair was bouncing around her head in a black wave. She was drunk, that was for sure. It was Mike's house though so it was cool. As long as he kept watching her.

Just as he swore he'd watch her so the little Gleek didn't hurt herself in her little too-short pink skirt and too tight black top, he saw one of those baseball freaks go up to her and hold her hand. Rachel, obliterated by the alcohol she had unknowingly consumed took his hand and started dancing.

Dancing.

If it was just dancing, he'd be fine with it.

But it wasn't.

The baseball idiot decided to move to first base within seconds, second after the first minute and if the way he was tugging her shirt was anything to go by, he would soon be getting a homerun.

_I hate baseball players. _He muttered.

After pushing through the crowd he found himself at the stairs that led upstairs and to Berry. He took them two at a time, running into the room at full speed. Just as the baseball noob laid her down on the bed, Puck pulled him off of her and shoved him into a wall.

3. _Don't Ever- Missy Higgins_

Rachel was on the platform, her bags sitting by her side. She looked over the platform, her heart racing faster than ever. She was so close. Five minutes. In five minutes, she would be gone from this town, gone from everything.

Why was she running away?

She was over it. Over all of them. Over the constant put downs, the hurt, the pain. She just wanted to runaway and stay away. She would go to Broadway and she would sing and be famous and forget about Lima. She wasn't going to be a Lima Looser anymore.

Her mind was drifting off so she didn't notice a large strong hand slip into her bags. "Come on Berry." Rachel looked up, her brown eyes widening.

It was Puck.

Standing there and looking larger than ever. "What?" Rachel whispered, unsure if he was really there.

"Come on." he repeated. "I'm taking you home."

Her face streaked red and her nose running from tears, she shook her head. "No you're not."

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her up with ease. "As long as I have to stay in this town, you do too and I'm definitely not coming with you. Not now, at least."

4. _Here we go again – Paramore_

"No!" Rachel yelled.

"Rach, listen to me!"

"No!" she pushed him to the door. "No, no, no!"

"Please?!"

"No!" Rachel kept pushing him away. "What did you think would happen Noah? That I would just be _happy _you're having a child with another woman? The same woman that kept the first boys heart away from me?"

"Rachel." He pleaded. "She wanted nothing to do with me..."

"You could've told me!?" Tears poured down her face quicker than he could explain.

So he didn't explain. He could, exactly. Puck just stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, gripping her tightly. Rachel pushed him away, trying to push him away, trying to get rid of him.

The more she pushed him, the tighter he held you until she gave up and fell limp against him, sobbing and sobbing about the boy she'd lost whilst standing in his arms.

5. _Like a star- Corrine Bailey Rae_

Puck played the guitar, just sitting and watching Rachel sing in front of him. He couldn't help it. He didn't want to like the girl. He just had no idea why the girl he lived to torment, argue with, the girl who freaked him out to high heaven, made him feel this way.

Maybe it was because she had those long legs that made him need a cold shower. Maybe it was because she always wore that smile that made his heart skip a beat when she flashed it his way. Maybe it was because she was beautiful beyond a doubt and believed in him, even though he didn't believe in himself. Even though they weren't going out anymore. Even though he had told her he didn't want to even be her friend.

She believed him more than he believed in himself, and no on did that. Not even his mother. Maybe his sister.

And he couldn't say he loved her, because he didn't quite know if this new feeling was love.

But he could say that he loved the way that she signed her name with a star.

6. _Make it Last- Kate Miller-Heidke_

Rachel and Puck were sitting together after Glee, Rachel playing the piano, practicing and Puck packing away his guitar. He didn't know why he wanted to do it so slowly today. He just felt like he should.

It had been a week since they'd broken up and hadn't even talked to each other. He kind of felt like shit for their break up. He was looking at Quinn while they were together, just like she was looking at Finn.

No wait.

He doesn't feel shit anymore.

Rachel looks up at him, her eyes glittering slightly. "Uh, hey Puck?" she asks.

Puck looks up and raises his eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Uh..." her mouth hangs open slightly. "Nothing." She looks back down to the piano.

Puck sighs. "Just say it Berry."

Rachel looks back up to him and yet again doesn't know what to say. "Umm... want to start again?"

"With?"

"With us."

Puck raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a moment. "Yes."

7. _Runaway Love- Ludacris, Mary J Blige_

When Puck was little, just ten years old, he would lie under his bed holding his two year old sister while his dad raged downstairs like a crazy man. Isla would cry and cry but he would wrap his arm around her protectively and keep her as quiet as possible.

Today, a little over six years later, Puck finds himself under the bed again but for a different reason. Because he's about to become his dad. A dad in general actually but... most men do end up like their fathers, don't they?

His mind drifted back to when he was ten years old. One day he'd had enough. He got out from under the bed and grabbed his backpack. In it he put his own clothes as well as his sisters. He packed some food (two snickers and a large bottle of sprite. He loved sprite as a kid). He also packed Isla a separate bag with her dolly and teddy bear in it (Okay, his old Teddy bear, but he didn't play with it anymore... just only sometimes) and some of her own snacks.

Then, ten year old Puck left the house through the front door, holding his little sisters hand. Together, they walked down the street, hand in hand to the park. "Where we go No?" his sister asked.

"To the park." he replied.

"Kay." Was all Isla replied. She trusted her brother more than anyone in this world. It didn't matter what happened, because she always had him.

When Puck got to the park, he saw a little girl there around his age with two men watching her intently. He knew that girl from JCC. Her name was Rachel and she always sang. It was pretty sometimes, but sometimes he just wanted her to shut up. He would never say that out loud though, because then she would cry.

"Noah!" she shouted out, waving her hand. She ran up to him, her pink skirt waving all around. She stopped right in front of him. "Hi!"

"Hi Rachel." he replied. "This is my sister, Isla."

"Hi!" Rachel waved at Isla who instantly hid behind her brother. "What are you two doing? You look as if you are going camping."

"Oh." Puck said, shrugging his backpack. "We're running away."

This seemed to stop Rachel in her tracks. "Why?"

"Personal reasons." he said. It's what his mum said whenever she took the day off of work because his dad had bruised her face or something.

"Oh." Rachel pursed her lips. "Wanna runaway to my house? We have food."

Puck shrugged. "We have our own food."

"Oh." she repeated. "Well, we have beds."

He looked down at his sister then up at Rachel. "Can Isla come?"

Rachel nodded. "Sure."

"Okay then." Puck twisted his fingers into his little sisters and the two of them ran away to Rachel's house for the afternoon. He even gave her Isla's (his) teddy bear to Rachel as payment.

Now, lying under his bed again at sixteen, he found himself once again wanting to run away but this time straight to Rachel's house. He sighed and rolled out from under the bed and pushed himself off the carpet. He went and bought a slushie and then drove up to her front door, got out and knocked. She opened the door and he pulled a small teddy bear from behind his back (he bought it from the 7/11... well stole it from one of their pre-made floral packs). "Can I runaway to your house?" he asked.

8. _Tainted Love – The Cure_

**Music pause A/N: Why do all my songs have to do with running away?? I have nice songs on my iPod that are soppy romance type and really cool rock songs but nooooo... bloody shuffle**

He pulled her down onto the bed, yanking his shirt off in the process. Thank God for buttons.

She pushed him down further as she pulled his pants off. Then it was her shirts turn, revealing a pink lacy bra underneath. Once it was discarded, as well as her skirt which was easier because it was one of those wrap around ones, he rolled her over so he was on top. Soon enough, they were both out of their clothes, almost completely naked with the exception of pesky underwear and boxers.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "Desperately sure?"

"Make me forget." She begged him and pulled him closer.

No, what Rachel and Noah had wasn't perfect. Actually, it was far from it. It was quite animalistic. But it made them forget. And that's all they wanted, needed and loved.

9. _Loosing my Religion – REM_

Puck was a 'wham-bam-thankyou-ma'am'' kind of guy... Or a Thank you cougar kind of guy.

But when he looked at Rachel-freaking-Berry, he felt like one of those fruity dudes who wanted a long committed relationship with a lot of feelings and a lot of intense emotions.

He couldn't believe it. He was whipped! Puck was whipped by a Gleek!

Whenever she looked sad he just wanted to change for her. He wanted to be the Romeo to her Juliet, the Ross to her Rachel (WTF?!?! He'd been hanging out with Kurt again)

Rachel laughed at the piano and he thought it was kind of weird because she was sitting on that side of the room by herself. So he decided to go over to her and talk to her. "I thought that I heard you laughing Berry." he said to her.

Rachel nodded. "I was Noah."

"About?"

Rachel stood up and grabbed his shirt, fisting it. "About the fact that you won't come near me although all you want is me."

"Huh?" he frowned. Did he confess something in his sleep again? And why was Rachel Berry watching him sleeping?

"Don't you know, Noah? Noah?"

Oh wait, sleeping.

He opened his eyes and saw Rachel standing in front of him. "Noah?"

"Yes." He muttered, half asleep. "What time is it?"

"Glee ended fifteen minutes ago." she answered. He swore and stood up from his seat in the back corner. "Got to go Berry."

Rachel nodded, backing off slightly. "Okay but Puck? Why'd you say my name?"

"Because I was talking to you." he replied.

"In your sleep?" she frowned. "You said my name. I know I can talk underwater but I usually do know when someone is talking to me specifically. Like you were in your sleep. Why did you say my name?"

He sighed. "It was just a dream Rachel. Drop it."

10. _Use somebody – Kings of Leon_

He stumbled down through the hallways of WMHS and couldn't really figure out where he was going. Well, he could if he deduced it properly. He wasn't walking into a locker, so he should stumble more to the left. He did and his shoulder just grazed it.

"Puck?" someone grabbed his shoulder and he tried to concentrate on the blurred face. "Are you alright bro?" it was Mike.

_No you douche! I'm not! _Instead of yelling it at him and looking more like a fool, Puck just grunted back.

Mike frowned and looked up and down the empty hallway. "You drunk man?"

Yet again, he just grunted. "Oh shit. Come on." He wrapped his arm around Puck's shoulder and dragged him down the hall. Puck wanted to not follow but his legs were kind of jelly-like and he didn't really have much of a choice.

So he followed Mike.

Into the music room.

Where Rachel _freaking _Berry was. "Oh my God, Mike? What happened to him?"

"Smirnoff by the smell of it. Can you mind him for a bit while I go get Finn or somebody to drive him home?"

"No!" Puck yelled. "No Finn!"

Mike frowned. "Okay dude, but I don't have a car."

"I'll drive him home." Rachel said and Puck turned his head to look at her and while everything else in the room was blurry and wavering in front of him as if he was on a ship, Rachel was perfectly clear. He groaned and fell forward into her arms, Mike holding his shoulders to support most of his weight.

There, with his face in her shoulder, Puck blacked out.

**AN: Okay, I'm thinking about expanding one of them... Wanna vote on which one??**

_Let it Rain Shimmy-Shimmy-Go-Go Don't Ever Here we go again Like a star Make it Last Runaway Love Tainted Love Use Somebody_


End file.
